


Certain Points of View

by Merfilly



Series: A Rogue Change [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: There is a plan, and people have to adjust to changes in their lives.





	Certain Points of View

Leia got off the comm, then looked at her escort. "Captain Antilles is sending a ship down to pick you up," she told them.

"Princess, I still don't like this plan."

"You never do, but my word stands. The droids and I will go with General Kenobi and Skywalker into the port city, acquire transport. It will be up to Captain Antilles to decoy for me, which is why you have the recorded messages to send with my authorization codes," Leia said sharply. "Protect this farm until you are recovered by the Captain. I don't think anything is close enough to cause trouble, but our hostess deserves that much peace of mind." She glanced toward the direction of her impossible yet real twin, taking in all the ways he was both reluctant to leave his aunt as well as worried about bringing harm to her.

Kenobi had convinced the boy to join them, to take up his heritage. It was still shocking to Leia to think that she, and Luke, were the children of a great Jedi hero and a Senator that Leia had glimpsed in one of her father's holos from before the fall of the Republic. It was going to be a long trip back to base, with many questions.

* * *

Leia was the one to drop a poncho over Threepio's head, to the droid's immediate protest, but Obi-Wan was thankful for the reduction of glare in the bright suns. They had made it to Mos Eisley, and the old Jedi (how had he gotten so old in such a short time? He'd turned thirty-nine that first year on Tatooine, and he felt every year since had doubled his age) had high hopes of finding a certain contact in the port. It was the right time of the spice season for the smugglers to be congregating, trying to win bids from the Hutt for deliveries.

"This way," he said to his small flock. He refused to consider too closely that he was leading his padawan's children, his padawan's astromech, and his padawan's protocol droid creation as he did so. He could not let himself fall into the grief he had worked for years to sublimate and dampen into but a small nuisance at the back of his mind.

~You're failing at that, my padawan. I can hear it clearly,~ Qui-Gon said from alongside him. Obi-Wan noted that neither twin so much as twitched in awareness.

~Be useful, my old master, if you are going to be here. I am looking for the Wookiee.~

~I already found him, Obi-Wan. Not the usual cantina; Chalmun and he appear to have had a falling out if I understood the complaints your contact was making.~

~The day you fail to understand any language, Master, is the day I am certain this has all just been a long fever nightmare,~ Obi-Wan replied, before taking the impression of which cantina to go to and adjusting their course. He could only hope the other Clone War veteran was willing to bargain.

* * *

Luke wasn't certain what good he could be, but Obi-Wan had warned him that the Empire might very well track Leia to the farm. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would stand a better chance at survival if they could disavow knowledge of him. He was still struggling to cope with the idea that his whole life, or at least his concept of who he was, had been a lie.

Leia wasn't struggling with that, but then Luke had heard 'my father' and 'my mother' out of her mouth a few times. She had been raised as the child, not the nephew. While Luke wasn't actually jealous of that, it added to his confusion. If the Emperor would have destroyed them, why did he have the name, but had been purposefully lied to about who his father was? Why had Leia been left in the Core, so close to the danger?

It didn't make a lot of sense to him.

The astromech suddenly was right there, under his hand, making him look down, dragging him away from his thoughts and fears. 

[You pilot? Good one?]

Luke had no idea what had prompted the binary inquiry, but he'd seen Old Ben Kenobi giving the droid very peculiar looks, and something told him the droid, maybe both of them, were a clue to the truth of his father.

"I think so," Luke asserted.

[I fly with you,] the droid promised, and Luke felt a distinct chill that something was going to happen, sometime soon.

* * *

There were days, Han Solo decided, that it did not pay to roll off the berth. He'd been trying to figure out how to pay Jabba off. Then Chewie had to get in an argument with Chalmun, which was keeping them out of the best cantina for finding jobs. By the time the old fossil with the snobby girl and farm boy walked up next to Chewie, Han was just ready to call the day a loss.

"You're asking me to take a lot of risk for what?" Han finally asked, not wanting to get caught up in the sob story or the moral drama. "Especially when you're saying you won't give me the destination until we're in space."

"That's to minimize your risk in this, laser brain," the snotty girl snapped at him, before glaring. "You're looking for more credits? Fine. You take the three thousand we have now, and when we get where we're going, you'll get seventeen more. I guarantee it. And then you can get on with your precious profiteering!"

"Well excuse me, Princess, but some of us have to work to survive in this galaxy!" Han shot back at her.

"You have no idea," she said in icier tones than he'd heard in his life.

There was that tiny warning warble from Chewie, the one which had saved them both when Han's pride was overcoming his brain.

"Four now, and eighteen when we get wherever I'm dropping you clowns off at," Han snarled, reining in his need to get the final word and refocusing it to the deal at hand.

"Acceptable," the fossil said, before glancing around discreetly. "We'll wish to leave as quickly as you can."

"Have to pay dock fees, and take care of something," Han told him, before giving him a time and the bay number, glad when that got the strange little party out of his face, credits in hand after the girl and fossil pooled resources. Han did notice that most of it came from her, and he reminded himself that pissing off rich people cut him off from profits. "Come on, Chewie; let's go talk to Jabba about an extension on the payments we owe."

He just hoped none of this bit him, or his best friend, in the ass.


End file.
